Ethan
by AlDeMarco
Summary: My original store


_Ethan._

 _Ethan had long dark hair that curled at her elbows. She had a round doll-like face, with freckles. Her long thick eyelashes fluttered each time she opened her bright hazel eyes. Ethan had a body like a goddess. She had large breasts, and her nonexistent stomach curved into her bountiful hips. Her legs seemed to go on for an eternity. Ethan was absolutely stunning, turning heads as she walked by. The girl with no family, no religion. The girl with no past, and a distant future. The girl who kissed other girls, just because she could. Yeah.. Ethan was wild._

 _And then there was me. I had shoulder length hair the color of Autumn. I had a slim face with high cheek bones. I had light blue eyes (the boring kind). My body was lacking in all areas. I cannot tell you how many times I was mistaken for a boy. Everyone whispered as I walked by, the ever growing gossip getting quieter with each step I took. My family was drowning in Christianity, and so was I. And oh goodness, my future was as boring as rocks. I planned to go to law school to become a lawyer. I was Ethan's complete opposite. Maybe that's why she loved me._

 _A few months ago, Ethan found me crying on the school bathroom floor. She pulled me into her beautifully long arms, and wiped at my tears. I held her close and let her sweet scent distract my thoughts. Her hands rubbed my back and I could feel the warmth of it through my sweater. Ethan felt like home._

 _But I was startled when she began speaking to me. Hearing her soft concerning voice made my breath catch in my throat._

 _"Why are you crying?", she said to me, as she continued to rub my back._

 _"..I'm always g-g-getting t-talked about". Of course I'd stutter at a time like this. How embarrassing. But I could see it in her face that my nervousness didn't bother her._

 _Ethan maneuvered her hands around me so there was one supporting my back and one beneath the middle of my thighs. She stood up with me in her arms. She walked from the bathroom through the school hallways, and out of the entrance. She walked until we ended up at an abandoned building._

 _I had no idea what she was doing or why she had brought me there. But I had a feeling it was about to change my life._

 _She set me on my feet while grabbing my hand and guiding me into the building. Her hand was silky smooth. Ethan hadn't spoken, and neither had I. From what I could see, it was an abandoned hospital building. She took me into a relatively clean room. I realized I had stopped crying._

 _Ethan pulled out a cigarette from her leather jacket. She lit it and smoked, her pale pink lips pursing with each puff. I admired how effortless she made it seem. The haze from the cigarette smoke made Ethan look like some type of angel._

 _I asked her what we came here for. And why she had chosen me to come along._

 _"I've been watching you for 3 years now, Lara. And I've gotta say, you're extremely pretty. I've always felt bad about you getting bullied but I didn't know how to approach you. So when you were in the bathroom alone, that was my only chance", Ethan said. She slid closer to me and intertwined her fingers with mine._

 _I was shocked. Ethan had been watching me? And she thought I was pretty? No fucking way. I kept throwing shaky glances at her, while she squeezed my hand. I mean yeah, I'd been watching her too. But only because I was so amazed by her beauty. I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about me._

 _"Ethan.. Do you like me?"_

 _She laughed half heartedly, which made me blush._

 _"No I don't like you. Lara I love you"_

 _My jaw dropped like it had just been punched. Ethan Bradshaw loved me. Or at least she said she did. Didn't she know she could go to hell for that?_

 _She ran a hand through her flowing locks of hair and batted her eyelashes at me. God damn she was beautiful._

 _I spoke carefully, trying to sound like I didn't just get caught off guard._

 _"So what happens now?"_

 _"This.."_

 _Ethan pushed me down and climbed on to my lap. I began blushing like mad as she stared down on me. She was a queen, and right there I was her throne._

 _I felt the weight of her body on my pelvis, barely there but there, all at once. Ethan's scent infatuated me. It felt like I was getting hypnotized._

 _She brought her doll-like face down toward my neck and began to kiss me there. A little moan escaped my mouth as she licked and sucked at my throat. I felt her guiding my hands to her bottom so I squeezed it playfully. We were both sinners, but at that moment I didn't care. I just hoped God wasn't watching, for he'd be very disappointed if he were._

 _So I took one of my hands off her bottom and brought it up under her shirt. Her breast were firm but soft. I touched them gently while Ethan began kissing along my jawline. Her cold breath sent chills down my spine while she moaned near my ear. I was so turned on at that point that I stopped thinking about the consequences._

 _Ethan's lips were suddenly pressed against mine. She smiled against my mouth as I kissed her urgently. I felt her hand slide down my skirt. I felt her delicate fingers move into my underwear. She clutched my butt in the palm of her hand, beginning to massage it slowly. And then Ethan's tongue collided with mine. I let her explore my mouth all while she fondled me. She tasted of cherry Jolly Ranchers and cigarettes._

 _I wondered what I tasted like._ _We kissed and touched each other for what seemed like an eternity. My mouth began to ache against hers. After a while, I gently pushed her face from mine._

 _Ethan got off of my lap, wiping her mouth and sighing satisfyingly. She smirked and grabbed my hand for the third time that day._

 _"You're a really good kisser.."_

 _All I could do was smile back._


End file.
